Love to Death
by RazzMcazz
Summary: Meet Adele Stackhouse the last Changeling on earth that has finally matured to her most powerful state. But with her heart set on staying out of trouble, trouble finds her in the most unexpected way. Tommy, the young man she saved from a life in a cage, has set his sights on her, and it will take everything in the world to keep them together or tear the world apart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Adele" Sookie said still staring at her daughter, who had grown nearly double since yesterday "What happened?"

"I changed Mom" Adele said shrugging as she went down the stairs towards her mother "I thought to myself last night, long and hard, and I realized that I can't always be waiting for you to come to the rescue if I get in trouble...Not like I know you won't come, just that..." she said trying to find the words "I need to be my own person. So I grew up."

Sookie felt a pit in her chest just then, she had failed her daughter to the point where she had to grow up too fast so that she could cope with what was going on around her.

"Mom please don't feel bad" Adele said hugging her mother "You didn't do anything wrong."

Sookie nodded, trying to hold back tears when Sam came in, dropping a glass of milk straight to the ground.

"Adele?" Sam said with big eyes.

"Hi Dad" Adele said blushing a bit. She had definitely grown up from the teen body she had been in less than a day ago. Her hips now curved and her chest had filled out, while her legs and arms seemed more defined then before. She had grown from a chubby little toddler to a full women in less than a few months. But that was the problem with Changelings, they could form and change whenever they pleased.

Adele looked down at the summer dress she had found laying in the back of her closet and had decided to put that on, seeing as how it was going to be nice out, but now with both her parents staring at her with big eyes, Adele felt exposed.

"Please stop looking at me like that" Adele said as her face got hot "I know you won't understand now, but I had to do it."

"It's alright sweetheart" Sam said shaking off his astonishment "We are just glad you are home safe."

"And this doesn't mean you have to go anywhere!" Sookie said following Sam's lead "This is your home for as long as you want it to be."

"Good" Adele said sighing in relief "I was afraid of that."

Adele decided to eat some breakfast and get ready for the day, her parents watching her closely with every move that she made. She should have expected this she guessed, that they would not get used to her being a full mature adult so soon, but it had to be done.

Adele thought about her mother's panicked scream, the way Sam had carried her like his life depended on it. She was tired of always getting into trouble and then putting herself at danger. It wasn't healthy for her, and it was wearing her parents down despite what they would say.

Now Adele was sort of grown up, she knew a little about the world and the people in it. Sookie had taught her enough and Sam had done a good job about teaching her exactly what was right and what was wrong, but often Adele saw the two get mixed together, and she had no words for what it was called.

The right thing could also be the wrong thing, and sometimes the really bad thing could turn out to be the best thing.

It was all pretty confusing for someone who had only been on this earth for about four months.

"So Adele" Sam said looking at her from the door way of the kitchen "What's on the agenda tonight?"

Adele looked at Sam with wide eyes and realized he was asking her what she wanted to do, giving her a choice since she was now an adult.

"Well" Adele said thinking for a minute. This was the first time she really thought about what she wanted to do and it thrilled her.

"I would like to see Jessica" Adele said finally.

"Well she should be good by nightfall" Sam said looking outside "It takes about a day or two underground, so don't be disappointed if they don't come out right away."

"I won't" Adele said shaking her head.

"In the mean time is there anywhere you would like to go?" Sam said "Your mom is going to work and I have some errands to run in town. I could take you somewhere if you would like."

Adele looked outside and realized there was somewhere she would like to go.

"Can we go see Alcide?" Adele said with pleading eyes.

"Of course" Sam said with a smile "He should be going home today, so we can go visit him before he takes off."

"Alright" Adele said with a happy smile.

She liked making her own choices, she liked having an opinion. Everything was all so new and great, she couldn't wait to see what else the world had to offer.

Adele finished up her breakfast and hurried out the door with Sam, excited to see her Alcide. She had thought about him often when she was trapped in the cell Sir had put her in, and she wondered if he had survived being poisoned.

A horrible chill went down Adele's spin right then, remembering how her Were had gone down on the kitchen floor so easily, and the way those shifters had come in and taken her...

"Adele?" Sam said looking over at her "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Adele said shaking off the bad memory "I just want to go see Alcide."

"We are almost there" Sam said reassuringly.

The hospital visit went as well as it could. Some of Alcide's relatives were there while others were just pack members. They looked at Adele with such hopeful eyes, almost relieved to see that their pack master risked his life for something good.

When Alcide saw Adele though, his mouth dropped open.

"You can't be..." he said softly, but Adele just gave him a big smile.

"Sorry Alcide" Adele said looking down at herself "It couldn't be helped."

"But you were a little girl...just a few days ago" he said in shock.

"I had to change to survive" Adele said quietly "Even you must know what that feels like."

Alcide nodded at her and requested a hug which Adele gladly gave him. Adele noticed a young wolf looking into the room, tawny skin and green eyes looking at Adele in a way she had never really been looked at before.

"Who's that?" Adele asked looking over.

"That's Lupin" Alcide said looking the young pack member who looked away fast as Alcide stared at him "He joined the pack a few months ago, and it looks like he's taken a liking to you."

"Oh lord" Adele said rolling her eyes "I don't even know what to do with a boy."

"And you better never find out" Alcide said with a smile as he gave her a kiss on the hand.

Sam came to pick Adele up soon and she said goodbye to her Were and most of the pack, although the constant stare from Lupin made her a bit uneasy.

She ran errands with Sam and eventually they ended up at Merlottes to have lunch with Sookie. Little did Adele know though, that although she was trying to make things easier for her parents and for herself, the moment she walked into Merlottes things just got complicated.

Much more complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tommy wiped down the booth in Merlottes with vigorous concentration, trying to keep his mind focused on his job rather than what had transpired the last few days. It was almost crazy to think that not even a week ago he had been locked up in that cage, half starved and exhausted. Now he had a job, his own place to live, a second pair of clothes for himself. And he owed it all to Sookie and Sam.

He had never had an easy life, that was for sure. Every since his dad found out that he could shift just like his mom, Tommy had been placed in a dark life. At first it was simple stuff, chicken fights and dog fights, stuff that even Tommy's mom could handle on a day to day basis. But then things started getting more extreme, crowds wanted to see big game fight, and soon Tommy was shifting into bears and all the big cats. It didn't help that if he even suggested a word of protest he would be beaten senseless by his dad and then chastised by his mom for starting shit.

"Fuck him" Tommy whispered beneath his breathe. That asshole was dead now, and that's all that mattered. He was an orphan, and thank fuckin baby jesus it happened now instead of later.

Tommy sniffed and ran the dirty dishes into the back where the cook told him to go wipe down the bar for Terry. Tommy nodded and grabbed a fresh cloth, happy to be working with normal people in a normal setting. It didn't matter that he was a bus boy, he'd be the best damn bus boy he could be if it meant staying out of a cage.

Tommy moved past the mirror that sat behind the bar and took a quick look at himself. His facial scruff has finally been trimmed up, but he liked to keep it just because if he didn't have it he looked like a scrawny teenager. His eyes seemed almost permanently slanted from years of looking out of the cage to a hot sun, and his tanned skin showed for it.

"Gotta quit thinkin about it" he told himself. He was out now, he could rest in peace finally.

It didn't help though that he had nearly killed a dozen shifters the other night trying to get Sookie's daughter back. That had really gotten his heart pumping, being the natural born killer he was.

All that wasn't going to matter now. He had a home, he had good food to eat, he had even found an old motorcycle Sam had offered to let him fix up and use.

Things were going pretty good, and it wasn't even Monday yet.

Tommy heard the door to the entrance open, but didn't look up to see Sam walk in and go behind him.

"How's it goin Tommy?" Sam called out from the office.

"Good sir" Tommy said gruffly.

Sookie came over and placed a tray on the bar, giving Tommy a nice smile before heading back to see what Sam was up to. Tommy liked getting smiled at, it was better than being gawked at in the middle of an arena.

The door to the entrance dinged again and this time Tommy found himself looking up for some reason.

And then he saw her.

It was like time had slowed down from the moment his eyes met hers, like a summer breeze had just blew in threw the door. That dark blonde hair fell like flowers around her shoulders and down her back, while those bluer than blue eyes looked around Merlottes like they had seen than many times before. She smelt like cherry wine and her lips were as pink as roses.

She was drop dead gorgeous, and Tommy stared at her like he had just seen his very first trans am.

Finally she looked his way and Tommy felt all the air let out of his chest. He moved so fast he thought he would push Terry over as he raced back to the kitchen, wanting to stay out of sight from the angel that had just practically walked into the room.

"Damn Tommy what are you doin?" Holly said staring at him for a moment.

Tommy looked over at the waitress and realized how stupid he looked.

"Nothin" he said throwing the wash cloth into the hamper "Just had to get rid of that."

"And nearly break the door down?" she said with a raised eye brow. But Tommy paid no heed to her, he was too busy watching the angel sit down at a booth, her eyes looking out the window with daydreams dancing in those blues.

"Tommy I need your help over here" Holly said "You can make eyes at some girl later when the sun goes down."

"Yes ma'm" Tommy said peeling away from the door and helping Holly cut up vegetables.

The evening passed but Tommy was still thinking about the blue eyed girl. It didn't matter who she was, he needed to see her, needed to hear her voice. Tommy closed his eyes for a moment to just imagine what her voice sounded like. Soon, Merlottes closed up for the night and Tommy found himself walking to Sam's trailer, his hands in his pockets as he decided that maybe he should just calm down about the dream girl. He didn't need that fire in his veins right now, he had just gotten out of a bad situation, no need to go get tangled up in some girl.

Tommy still found himself stopping in the middle of the parking lot, looking back at the closed restaurant and hoping for a moment she would come in again tomorrow.

But when Tommy looked up, his dream girl was standing there, under the light of Merlottes, with another girl beside her, talking up a storm and giggling like a teenager.

Tommy felt a smile spread across his face and started to move towards her, but stopped all of a sudden.

He couldn't just go up and talk to some girl he hadn't even met before. He may have been stuck in a cage for years, but he still knew that wasn't decent.

Suddenly two pale fellas came out of the darkness, and Tommy could sense the girls did not know the two guys. The red headed one his dream girl had been talking to looked fierce as her ice blue eyes trailed both of the males while blue eyes took a instinctive step back.

"Good girl" Tommy said to himself "Don't get caught up with those two."

Tommy moved closer in the shadows, getting prepared to step in if need be.

"Come on sugar" one of the pale guys said "You can share her, we'll only take a sip."

"I'm only telling you once" the red head said as fangs bared out at the two "You better back off, and it's not really me you should be worried about."

Dream girl was standing as still as a flower, her blue eyes turning into a raging storm across the ocean as the two pale fella's (who Tommy had now figured out were vamps) still tried to harass the red head into "giving up" the dream girl. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of her, his body pulling to her like a magnet. He admired the way she was calm and collected, but inside boiling with rage. This was no ordinary girl, this was a lady, and Tommy was smitten with her bravery.

"Listen bitch" the other one finally spoke "'We know that's the Changeling and you are not getting in our way for our meal ticket."

They swiped fast at the red head, who must have been a new vampire because she moved gracefully but lacked the speed that the other two had.

Dream girl moved away, bolting for Merlottes door, but the two had her in seconds. She screamed and tugged, her mouth snapping at the two to try and bite them away, but they had a good hold on her.

Tommy moved without thinking. His body fast as lighting as he came up on one of them, his fist slamming into the lower back, knocking the vamp down as he ripped the arm off the other.

Blood spurted everywhere, covering Tommy and the dream girl as her friend pulled her away fast from the bloody scene.

One arm was flailing around as his companion got up, ready to duke it out with Tommy. But Tommy had been in this situation one too many times, and he moved fast without hesitation, his fists flying one by one at the vamp.

He sucker punched the pale guy twice in the face, nearly knocking a fang out as he side swept him to the ground.

"Here!" the red head said sending a piece of wood hurling into the air.

Tommy caught it fast and before the vampire could get up, Tommy twisted around and slammed the wood in the chest of his opponent, a spurt of blood exploding everywhere in a sticky mess.

One arm had finally quit flailing and red head slowly took care of him by administering her own death blow with a piece of firewood she had found.

Tommy stood breathing hard from the battle as Dream girl looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Sorry" he said not really knowing what else to say.

She stood up, shocked and awed by what had just happened as she looked down at the bloody goo of a mess that stood before Tommy's feet. She looked back at her friend, who was now also staring at Tommy with a keen look.

Dream girl looked at him with eyes as big as moons and simply said

"Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tommy" he said as he looked at his dream girl who was starting to shake off the incident that had just happened.

"Tommy" she said as if feeling the words in her mouth. Her eyes looked down at the ground when suddenly they grew wide and looked back up at him.

"_Tommy_" she whispered "_My tiger."_

"Excuse me?" he said confused as the girl broke out in a wide smile "I'm sorry but do we know each other?"

"We met once" she said nodding "But I was...different."

"I think I would remember you" Tommy said still a little confused.

Dream girl simply shook her head and looked back at the red head who was looking at them both like they were crazy.

"Adele" the red head spoke as she came near "We need to get out of here, fast. Police will want to know what happened to two vamps in the parking lot, and I know Bill will throw a fit knowing either one of us was out here alone."

"But we weren't alone" Adele said smiling at Tommy. Her heart was swelled and full of something she didn't quite know yet as she watched her tiger look at her with such wanting eyes. She definitely liked the way he looked at her.

"Yea well" the red head said "Thanks..uh Tommy."

"Any time" he said as a small smile.

"Come on Adele let's go" Jessica said trying to pull Adele away.

"Well wait!" Tommy said grabbing Adele's hand fast "Will I ever see you again?" In that instant the way his skin touched hers was like electricity running through her veins as she looked up fast into Tommy's eyes and felt the world spin around her.

"I should hope so" Adele said nearly breathless.

Tommy watched her walk down the road and felt instinct take over to go after her, but he held back with everything in him. He made sure that they made it down the road okay before looking back at the mess he had on his hands.

Tommy let out a sigh and went to go get a shovel.

He scooped up the remains and hid them in a trash can till morning when they could officially burn up. He heard the night time howls and whistles coming from the woods but paid no mind to them, after all, he was just an animal himself.

"Animal" he snorted.

It reminded him of the way Adele had looked at him after he had killed that vampire. Her eyes were scared, in awe, and the worst part, wanting.

"Like she could ever want me" he said shaking his head as he moved inside the trailer.

But then she had known him, at least after the initial shock had worn off. And she had called him something strange...

"Tiger..." he said.

She had called him her tiger.

* * *

"Adele that was reckless" Jessica said shaking her head as soon as they were out of sight.

"What was?" Adele said looking at her friend in confusion.

"Letting him interfere like that! We don't know that guy!" Jessica said walking fast.

"He won't tell anyone" Adele said with a small smile.

"Oh yea? How do you know?" she said in a huff.

"Because I saved him" Adele said quietly "When I was younger..."

"Well you better cash in on that favor if he decides to tell anyone" Jessica said looking back, paranoid that somewhere the vampire police were going to show up.

"He won't" Adele said shaking her head "He doesn't like the police anymore than we would."

"Good" Jessica said letting out a sigh of relief "But did you see me!" she said getting all excited "I was awesome!"

"You were" Adele said with a laugh.

"I would have never thought being a vampire was this cool!" she said doing a little twirl.

"I'm glad you are okay" Adele said shyly "I was scared for you."

Jessica turned to her friend and gave her a big hug "I'm glad you saved me...well, that Bill saved me. My life was in such a shit hole, and now" she said with a bright smile "I have forever to look forward to!"

"So Bill is treating you nicely?" Adele said as they continued on.

"Well yea" Jessica said shrugging "He's not used to someone else really being in the house, but he'll get used to it. The biggest thing was finding me clothes, he was so embarrassed!"

"I bet" Adele said smiling.

"He didn't want me running around like a...oh I can't even remember the word he used, but it was definitely along the lines of hooker" she said laughing.

"My parents feel that way too" she said looking down at herself "But personally I think I'm too modest anyway."

"Pfff" Jessica said rolling her eyes "Your a babe, you could pull off anything."

Adele blushed but didn't believe her friend. Jessica was tall and slender, with rolling waves of strawberry red hair, while Adele was more on the short side and curved like an hour glass.

The rest of the way was filled with mindless talk, Jessica telling Adele about all the crazy vampire stuff she could do, while Adele smiled and nodded her head. They made quite the pair, the two of them, and Adele was happy to have someone to talk to other than her parents.

But as Jessica waved her goodbyes and crossed the field to Bill's house, Adele had a moment to herself to think of Tommy.

He hadn't recognized her, which to her was funny yet sad. She wanted him to know it was her..wanted to let him know that she had been the one to rescue him. But she also wanted him to like her for just...well...her.

He had looked so handsome, with his eyes watching her every movement and the way his powerful body moved as he took down those vampires.

And then the way he just stared at her, his chest breathing heavy and his muscles rippling from all the excitement.

Adele suddenly felt her heart race, felt something tingling in her body and her body wanting something she just couldn't understand...

"Adele?" Sookie called from the doorway.

"Coming" she quickly said as she turned to her mother.

Adele hurried inside and told her mother she had a good time with Jessica before retiring to her room for the rest of the night.

Adele quickly stripped off her clothes and hopped into a night dress, ready to be away from everyone just for a little while.

The things she felt when she thought about Tommy...Nothing had prepared her for it.

Adele didn't know what to make of it, probably because it was too early to really describe how she felt, but something in her mind told her that she needed it, whatever **it** was.

A tapping on her window shook her out of her meditation as Adele saw Raphael sitting in the window sill.

Adele smiled but thought about what she was wearing and quickly covered herself up in her blanket as she walked over to the window.

Raphael looked up and down at her, his eyes adjusting to her new figure.

"You've grown" he simply said looking at her in a strange way.

"Glad you noticed" she said smiling as she sat down on the other side of the window.

"You've been busy I hear" he said still staring at her.

"Got in a little fight" Adele said looking off in the distance "Nothing I couldn't handle."

Raphael studied her for a minute "You've seen something...or better yet someone."

Adele smiled and looked away, not wanting to give away Tommy just yet.

"Do you find him attractive?" Raphael said bluntly.

"Maybe" she said with a smile.

"Do you want him?" he said softly.

Adele felt that racing of her heart again, the blood in her veins igniting like gasoline and matches.

"Yes" she whispered.

And in that moment, Adele knew she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adele couldn't sleep, couldn't focus on anything. The night seemed to move around her while she remained perfectly still in her bed.

Something had happened.

She didn't know what, but something had clicked inside of her, and now she felt out of control of herself. It didn't help either that every male was starting to make her feel weird in different ways.

Like Raphael.

Sitting on that window sill, telling him her thought on Tommy, something had happened to her demon as well. His eyes had become dark, his mind now foggy to her as he blocked his thoughts from her ever probing mind. He had said something along the lines of not getting caught up with anyone just yet, but Adele had been more focused on the sudden change in her friend.

Then he had done something unexpected.

Raphael had looked at her for a long time, and slowly bent over and kissed her on the lips. Adele had not moved, but she didn't kiss him back, not really knowing what to do in the first place, but more in the shock of it all.

Then he had disappeared from her, and left her alone on the window sill. Needless to say, she was confused as hell.

What had happened? Why all of a sudden was she feeling these things? Why were people suddenly drawn to her?

It didn't make sense, and she knew she just couldn't talk to her mother about it out of fear of her becoming more paranoid and the fact that it was just a tad bit embarrassing.

But something was happening, and Adele had no clue on how to stop it.

She sighed and tried to roll around in her bed, willing herself to go to sleep. But sleep never came, and when the morning sun rolled over the trees Adele gave up and decided to go downstairs to have some breakfast.

Her mother and Sam were still sleeping as Adele ate breakfast and took a shower, excited to be doing things on her own for once. She even had time to go outside and watch the morning birds eat at the bird feeders.

At least it was peaceful outside, instead of the hurricane of ideas and feelings going on inside of Adele.

"What do I want?" she quietly said to herself.

Well one thing was for sure, she wanted to know what she was feeling. She could probably ask Jessica, but she would rather figure it out by herself.

"Think of something else" she said looking out in the distance.

She saw the entrance to the woods that surrounded her house, and for a moment she imagined Tommy coming out from behind the trees, his eyes looking at her like they had the night before, the way his body moved towards what he wanted...

Tommy, she wanted Tommy. Or at least she wanted to see him again.

Merlottes wouldn't be opened until around noon, but the sudden thrill going through Adele's body could not be contained. She could at least stop by his trailer, see if he was home...

"No" Adele said shaking her head "That just seems crazy."

But the more she stood there, the more her body willed her to go, despite the protests coming from her mind.

She got up quickly, her feet moving before she could stop them, as she went inside to write a note to Sookie and Sam about where she was headed. Then she was out the door, her legs moving fast as she decided to jog the way there. She had chosen a pair of denim shorts and a sleeveless blouse that had a pretty flower design on it topped with a peter pan collar. Her hair flowed around her shoulders as her converse topped feet high tailed it down the road.

She had to see him, had to at least thank him again for what he had done.

Adele had never dealt with the police, except for the polite chatter as a child to Kenya and Kevin when they stopped into Merlottes, but she assumed it was best to stay clear of them for the sake of her parents.

She managed to make it to the restaurant, waving at various cars that carried people she had seen once or twice but somehow remembered her. The trailer stood around the back, and thankfully the sound of rock music carried on while the clanking and tinkering of tools could be heard from the front of the restaurant.

Adele went alongside the wall before peeking past to look at the trailer without being noticed.

Tommy was outside in dirty jeans and a white tank top, his hands and arms covered in grease while he smoked some kind of cigarette as he looked down at the disassembled motor cycle. His eyes seemed focused, dark, as his hair stuck out in various sections from him no doubtingly running his hands through the dark strands.

Adele's heart started racing as she watched him work, his muscled body working with the tools fluidly as his eyes never left his project.

She bit her lip hesitantly, wondering if she should just go back home since he was busy, but his voice was heard as she pressed herself against the wall.

"Whoever you are you can just come out now" he said gruffly as he wrenched a bolt into place.

Adele let out her breathe in a puff as her bangs fluttered in the air. So much for secret agent Adele.

She turned the corner shyly as Tommy looked up from his motorcycle with a expecting look. But his face quickly shifted from annoyed to surprise as he saw Adele approach.

She looked beautiful in the morning light, as her dark blonde hair almost radiated from the sun while she moved gracefully towards him. He looked like a real grease monkey right now, while she looked like a blooming flower lifting her face to the heavens.

"Hi" he said getting up and looking around hard for a towel to wipe his hands and face off on.

"Hi" she said coming closer "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy."

"No, no I'm just" he said looking down at the motorcycle "I'm just tinkering is all."

"Sam never told me about riding a motorcycle" she said looking over at the heap of metal "He never even told me he had one."

"He said he ain't been riding much since his daughter was born" Tommy said shrugging.

"Oh" Adele said looking sad "That's a shame. But I'm glad he let you have it."

"Well I've only ridden once" he said sitting down trying to distract himself from staring at her "But I figure I can get this fixed up and take another shot at it."

"That sounds fun" Adele said smiling down at him "I'd love to go for a ride."

Tommy looked up at her quickly with a cheeky smile "Well then it's a date."

Adele blushed but quickly looked around the trailer "You like it here?" she said hopefully.

"It's better than where I was" he said.

"Right" Adele said shaking her head "Well I just wanted to stop by and say thank you for last night. You really saved the day."

"Your welcome" Tommy said finally stopping and looking up at her.

"Well" she said feeling a bit awkward "I guess I'll be getting home then."

Tommy watched her walk away and felt the urge to say something, anything to get her to stay for just a bit.

"Uh" he said looking around "Hey wait!"

Adele quickly turned around and smiled at him and Tommy just almost felt his heart explode.

"Can I walk you back?" he said nodding his head in her direction "I felt kinda bad about last night lettin you girls go off alone like that."

"I'd love for you to walk me home" Adele said with a bright smile.

Tommy quickly went inside to wipe the grease off his hands, but there was still a faint darkness under his fingernails that he tried to suck out. He splashed some water on his face and took a deep breathe, trying to clam up his chest before it burst.

"She's just a girl" he quietly told himself as he looked in the mirror.

"_A gorgeous girl_" his mind responded.

"It ain't nothin but a walk up the road" he said again shaking his head.

"_A walk up the road with __**her**_" his mind said with a wicked smile.

"Damn it" he hissed and quickly turned away from the mirror.

Adele was waiting for him with her hands behind her back and a big smile spread on her face.

"Ready?" she said with a bounce.

"Ready" he said with a deep breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adele walked beside Tommy, her hands fiddling with her blouse as he walked with his head down, his eyes flashing over the woods every now and then like a predator hearing prey, but somehow Adele was at ease around him.

"So have you figured it out yet?" she asked with a smile.

"Figured out what?" he said looking at her surprised.

"Who I am?" she said with a coy smile "I know you don't know who I am."

Tommy seemed a bit taken aback before clearing his throat and looking away "No I haven't figured it out yet."

"Good" Adele said looking up to the sky "I don't want you to find out, I like you just this way."

"You know it's not funny playing with someone like this" he said looking at her with those piercing eyes "Messin with people's heads and all.."

"I'm not messing with your head" Adele said a bit shocked "You know who I am, you just don't realize it yet. I was just saying that...well it's nice having someone who doesn't look at me like a delicate flower."

Tommy looked at her for a moment while her eyes struggled with her thoughts. He had never known the feeling of being over protected. Shit his parents could care less about whether he lived or died if he wasn't making them money. But seeing Adele pinch her face up like she had a snake crawling inside of her made Tommy want to do whatever he could for her.

"Your parents love you is all" he said looking away.

"I know" she said with a sigh "And so does everyone else I'm close to. I just...I don't know. I feel like sometimes they protect me too much, like I'm not getting my full potential sometimes."

"Well you are old enough aren't you?" Tommy said looking at her confused. Maybe Adele was younger than he thought and he just didn't realize...

"I am an adult" she said looking at him fiercely "It's just complicated is all."

"Alright" he simply said trying to change the subject "So who was the red head you were with?"

"Jessica" Adele said smiling "She's probably the only friend I have besides you. She was turned by my uncle Bill, so I guess that sort of makes her my cousin. She's real head strong and thinks highly of most people, but the whole vampire thing...she's still getting used to it."

"I see" Tommy said not really knowing much about vampires.

"But you'll never have to worry about that" Adele said smiling "You just shift into whatever you feel like right? Kinda like my dad."

"Your dad is a shifter?" Tommy said a bit surprised. Maybe that meant she was a shifter as well...

"Yea he is, and my mom reads minds" Adele said shrugging at Tommy's shocked look "She's part fairy."

"So that makes you?" he said with a smile.

"Complicated" Adele said losing her own smile as her head shook.

Tommy watched her hair swish in the breeze and like the way it sparkled like gold when the sun hit it just right. Her eyes though were sad, and he felt every part of his body wanting to take that sadness away. Tommy wanted to hold her, wanted to run his hands through her hair and tell her how lovely she really was. He wanted to take her into the woods and push her up against a tree and feel her body hot against his as he..

"Tommy?" Adele said quietly as he woke up from his daydream. They had stopped near the side of the road and no cars had passed them for quiet some time.

Tommy looked at Adele as she watched him with wide eyes, waiting for something to happen as he could hear her heart beating fast.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Adele said watching him closely.

Tommy could feel his body pulling towards her, his feet moving closer like a predator about to attack its prey as his body was seconds away from hers. Adele could feel his cool breathe on her neck and he leaned down next to her face. If she just moved for a split second, her body would be pressed against his. Tommy looked down at her, those bluer than blue eyes looking up at him with such a need for the unknown it made him almost forget that he had only met her yesterday. Adele could feel that weird feeling again, like hot wine soaking through her veins as everything in her vibrated to get closer to him. It scared her and thrilled her all at the same time, knowing Tommy was just a hairs length away from her. She quickly licked her lips and shuddered out a breath He wanted to kiss those rosy pink lips, wanted to taste her and feel her against him, but with her shudder he stopped and pulled away, ashamed of himself for trying to pull something so soon.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat again "Come on" he said gruffly "Let's get you home."

The rest of the way home was filled with silence and the fire of electricity between them. Adele couldn't speak, couldn't find something to talk about, all she could think about was what had just come between her and Tommy. She had wanted something from him, wanted him to come closer, but for some reason he had pulled away.

Tommy was trying to calm his body, trying to think of anything but her as they continued on. He thought about what to fix on the motocycle, what food he needed to pick up and what time he needed to go into work, but all of that seemed so small when she was next to him.

Finally Adele's house came into view and Tommy felt a sinking feeling in his chest as he realized who's house that was.

"Adele I don't think" Tommy said as they walked up the drive.

"Please" Adele said looking back at him "It won't take but a minute. They'll freak if they think I was walking out alone."

Tommy sighed and walked up with her, confusion hitting him hard as he watched Adele walk up the drive like she had done it plenty of times. As far as Tommy knew, Sookie and Sam had only one daughter, and she was just a little girl.

"_The little girl who saved you_" his mind said softly. He had wanted to thank her, but from the way Sookie and Sam had talked she was in no condition to receive any visitors, and he got the feeling they didn't really want him around their daughter. Didn't matter, not like he was anything like that, but now something was different as Adele spotted her parents waiting on the porch.

"Adele Pamela Stackhouse!" Sookie called from the porch "Where in the hell have you been!?"

Adele looked down at the ground with guilt but quickly looked back at Tommy then at her mother "I just went for a walk Mom, Tommy was with me."

"Get in the house **now**" her mother said furious.

Tommy watched as Adele whispered an apology before running up the porch, giving her parents a dirty look as she slammed the door behind her. Tommy felt like the sun had disappeared behind the clouds as she left, but quickly looked up at Sookie and Sam who still stood on the porch glaring at one another.

"Sorry about that Tommy" Sam said not looking at him "We just got worried when Adele wasn't in her room."

"I didn't know you all had two daughters" Tommy said trying to ease the conversation.

"We don't" Sookie said raising an eyebrow to Sam "Adele is our only daughter."

"What?" Tommy said as his brows creased "But she was..."

"A little girl" Sookie said getting more angry "We know. But she happens to be a very special girl. She's what they call a Changeling, and she's the last of her kind. She can mature at any rate she pleases and now she's grown into a full adult. But that doesn't mean I'm going to go letting her run around wherever she pleases" Sookie said looking at him "If she comes back to your place Tommy, you take her straight home, understand?"

"Yes ma'm" Tommy said still utterly confused.

Sookie and Sam went inside leaving Tommy alone in the yard, no doubt about to have a fight over Adele.

But as Tommy looked up to the second story window, he saw Adele looking down at him, her eyes sad, like a trapped bird inside a cage.

"_If she's their daughter_" Tommy thought to himself "_Then she's..._"

Tommy felt like a rock had just hit him upside the head.

Adele was the little girl who had saved him. She was the one who had let him out of that cage. And she was the same girl he had just wanted to kiss by the roadside. Tommy shook his head, knowing it probably wasn't right to feel the way he was feeling, but as he looked back up at Adele who still looked like a princess in a tower, Tommy felt only one thing certain in his body.

He was going to return the favor for Adele.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You had no right to get mad at me like that!" Adele said as soon as she saw Tommy leave down the driveway "I was perfectly safe the entire time!"

"Safe with him?" Sookie said astounded as Adele marched down the stairs "Adele if you only knew half of what that boy is you wouldn't even dream-"

"He's kind" Adele said slamming her hands around "He's good, how could he be anything else when I was the one who saved him!"

"Adele you were only ten" Sookie said shaking her head "You only saw a piece of the puzzle and not the whole thing."

"What could he do Mom?" Adele said shaking her head "What could he possibly do to me? Especially now when he knows who I am!"

"A lot of things Adele!" Sookie said getting frustrated.

"I didn't want him to know!" Adele said starting to cry "I just wanted one person on this earth to treat me like a normal person for once. Instead now I'm even more of a caged bird then I already was!"

"When have I ever caged you?" Sookie said shocked "I have always let you go-"

"But now that I'm older it's different" Adele said still crying "I don't want a bike or a new doll, I want a life outside of what I am."

"Adele" Sookie said with a sigh "You were not born like other people, you have responsibilities, and I have failed one too many times at keeping you safe."

"And I changed so you wouldn't have to worry" Adele said wanting to run out the door.

"Adele he's dangerous" Sookie said finally "He's got his own kind of power that will do nothing but get you in trouble and hurt you."

"I want to be hurt" Adele said looking out the window, her voice growing eerily calm "I want to at least feel something. You've had Bill and Eric and even Alcide, am I just supposed to go through life without ever knowing what it's like to love someone?"

"You do not love this boy" Sam said finally from the kitchen "It's just a crush, it will go away."

"You'll have plenty of time for boys" Sookie said shaking her head "Just not this one."

Adele couldn't believe the words coming out of her parents, the ones who had raised her on what was right and wrong, and now they were telling her that the one thing she had ever wanted could not be attained because of their say so.

"I'm going to Alcide's" Adele said all of a sudden as she walked towards the door. Sookie began to protest but Sam stopped her with a shake of his head. Sam followed after Adele, having her hop in his truck as he drove her off to be with the Were who would no doubt put some sense into her head.

Sookie sighed and sat down in the kitchen, her mind reeling from the first argument with her daughter. Tommy was a good kid, but he was not good for Adele. The minute he found out just what he could do as a skin walker, the darkness inside of him would swallow him up, and Sookie would be damned if she let her daughter get caught up in it.

Sam drove silently with Adele in the car, knowing that she wanted to be left alone right now. The trip was short, and Sookie must have informed Alcide they were coming since he was waiting outside with a baseball mit in hand.

Adele muttered her goodbye to Sam and slammed the door, ready to be away from both of them for a little while. Sam waved to Alcide and took off, wanting to give his daughter some cool down time before approaching her again. If there was one thing Sam had learned throughout the years, it was just to stay out of a mother daughter fight.

"I've got the perfect solution to letting out anger" Alcide said as Adele approached "Throwing the spit."

Adele looked at him weird for a second before smiling and taking the other mit he had in his hand. They walked through the house to the backyard and began their game, Alcide throwing the first pitch as Adele clumsily caught it.

"So what's going on?" Alcide said after a few throws.

"My mother wants me to stay indoors for the rest of my life" Adele said throwing the ball "and for some reason they want me to stay away from a certain boy."

"This boy ever cause trouble?" Alcide said catching a fast pitch.

"Never" Adele said shaking her head "In fact he helped saved me."

"Well there must be a good reason" Alcide said "Maybe your momma just don't want you knowing to keep you from hurting."

"That's the point Alcide" she said catching the ball "They don't want me to hurt, but isn't that what life's about? Getting hurt every once in a while?"

"True" Alcide said seeing how grown up his girl had become "But every parent wants to keep their kids from getting hurt, probably because they know how badly it messes you up."

"I don't think it's good for me" Adele said catching the ball again "I think I should be treated normal."

"And I agree" Alcide said "But that won't stop your momma, you are just going to have to learn how to adapt to her feelings as well."

"I guess you are right" Adele said "Can we work on my swing?"

Alcide got out a bat and they practiced hitting and bunting for a while. Adele enjoyed the competition, like the way her power could be used in a non violent sense. But after a while the sun started to set and Alcide asked if she would like to come to the pack meeting tonight. Adele agreed and decided to call her mother, apologizing for the fight and asking permission to go with Alcide. Sookie agreed, but wanted her home at a decent hour.

Adele was excited to go to the meeting, she nearly bounce to the truck as Alcide simply shook his head and laughed at her. The way there was even worse, as Adele chattered on about how she only remembered a bit of the last meeting she attended and really didn't know anyone's names and how she just was so happy to be out of the house.

If Alcide's patience was tested, he never showed for it as he remained cool and collected the whole way to the meeting. This time instead of outside the meeting was held in a household, an old farm house with a huge veranda porch that Adele guessed could fit at least twenty people in just one spot.

The pack stood waiting as Alcide got out of the truck with Adele, but when the pack noticed her, they fell to their knees as her presence was known to all.

"Oh please" Adele said waving them off "Don't kneel around me, makes me blush."

The pack slowly stood, but all faces were bright and shining with the presence of her around them. She was like a beacon of light in a foggy lake, leading them to their eventual peace that was sure to come. Adele shook hands and nodded and smiled, happy to meet new people but still wary of all the touching she was having to do. Minds were buzzing all around her and she felt like she was having double the conversations she usually had.

But then, out of the crowd, Adele spotted Lupin, staring at her with his eyes fixed solely on her movements. Adele felt herself blush, but didn't feel the rush like she had with Tommy.

"_Tommy_" she thought to herself "_I wonder what he's doing tonight..._"

But before her train of thought could continue the meeting started and Adele tried to stay focused on the issues at hand. Lupin stayed toward the back, looking around from time to time only to focus back on her. It was starting to concern Adele before the meeting split and people began roaming around and mingling. She lost sight of Lupin, and hopefully she could feel at ease for once tonight.

But as fate would have it, his voice was in her ear all of a sudden, while his hand clasped softly on her arm.

"You want to go to a real party?" he said quietly in her ear "Follow me."

And before Adele knew it, she found her feet following Lupin's steadily throughout the house, going quietly past people without being noticed as Lupin maneuvered her outside and into his car.

"So you ready?" he said turning on the ignition.

Adele felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, but she quietly nodded and watched Lupin swipe the gear into drive and speed off through the night.

Adele didn't know what she was doing, but the drive for something new, something wild was more intense than anything she had every felt...well...besides what she felt when she thought about Tommy in a certain way.

"So where are we going?" Adele finally said.

"Somewhere you've probably never been" Lupin said with a smirk "Or even dreamed about."

Adele looked at him with hesitant eyes but Lupin simply gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry" he said patting her "Your safe with me. And I don't bite" he said with a grin.

"Much?" Adele said with a shy smile.

The Were grinned widely before kicking the gas and sailing off farther than Adele had ever gone before.

One thing was for certain, if she had gotten in trouble this morning, she was damned after what she was going to do tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The fan blew around the bedroom as Tommy lay in his boxers, his hands placed behind his head as he tried to close his eyes and get some sleep. The humid night had crawled in and although he was used to it, he was not used to having blankets and comfort around him. He'd rather be sleeping on the hard ground outside rather than on a mattress.

But it wasn't just the new surroundings keeping Tommy up, it was her.

Adele.

Ever since he had found out who Adele was, his mind had been trying to wrap around the fact that the little girl that had rescued him was the same woman he was now obsessed with. Maybe obsessed wasn't the best word to describe the way he felt, but it was true. Adele was the gasoline to his match, the fire that sparked in his veins that got his heart pumping like he had just gotten out of a good fight. And Tommy hadn't even kissed her yet.

What was she doing, right at this moment? Was she safe in her bed, being guarded like the precious object she was? Or was she rebelling tonight? Was she with someone else?

Was she with another guy?

Tommy suddenly stood up in bed, his anger flaring as his heart started pumping again with such vigorous need to tear something apart.

Had he not stepped up to the plate like she had wanted? Did she go looking for someone else to save her?

The thought made Tommy jump out of bed and start looking for jeans to put on, to hell with a shirt if it meant stopping Adele from making a stupid decision with some jack ass.

"_Some jack ass that's not you_" his mind said suddenly, stopping him in his tracks.

What the hell was he thinking? He had no way of getting to Adele even if she was out and about. And what the hell was it his business whether she was or not with someone else? It wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything.

Tommy sighed and looked down hard at himself.

He was a fool for acting like this over some girl, but deep in the pit of his chest, he knew Adele wasn't just some girl, she was _the_ girl. And it was driving him mad thinking she was out with someone else.

Something started to happen then to Tommy.

He felt his skin start to ripple, his chest painfully separating and the cracking of his bones heard throughout the trailer. He could barely breathe as he fell to the ground, his spine snapping into pieces and reforming in the most gruesome way. He had no clue what was happening, but it felt like his whole body was being put under enormous pressure, and if he moved his eyeballs would pop from his skull and his brain would explode into mush. Tommy screamed out in pain, his body giving up as he collapsed on the ground, his ribs cracking almost through his skin as his head rocked back in pain. His hands tried to ball up into fists, but even the tiny fragments of bones in his hands were separating and joining all over again and again.

And then in an instant it was over, and Tommy was looking down at a set of new hands below him. Tommy knew his hands, knew the roughness and years of working with them to know that this set of smooth almost untouched hands were not his. Yet when he flexed them, they moved to his will.

Slowly, because his body was sore and felt almost new, Tommy stood to look at himself in the mirror.

And what looked back was not Tommy, but a whole new face entirely staring back at him. This person had shortclean, raven black hair, where as Tommy had brown hair that was longish and stuck out in pieces from years of bad hair cuts. His eyes were no longer blue, but a deep brown, and his teeth were nearly perfect now.

He looked like some CEO type with money out the ass.

Even Tommy's body had shifted, no longer was he muscled and lanky, but firm, trimmed, ready for action. He almost looked like...

"Holy mother of shit" said his new voice.

He looked like fucking James Bond.

Tommy looked around closely, moving his body to make sure every part worked. A quick tug at the junk even suggested that he had a whole new set up down there, which scared the hell out of him. How the hell did this happen?

Adele. He had been thinking about someone else with Adele. And for some reason he had imagined himself swooping in and saving her, just like a secret agent would...

"Son of a.." he hissed to himself.

That explained the 007 look, but it didn't explain why he had shifted into a person, rather than an animal.

It didn't matter now, with this look he could go anywhere without hesitation. And that meant only one thing.

He was going to find Adele.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Adele watched the dancing lights as they pulled up next to a rather large building that reminded Adele of the Colosseum that she saw on the TV when they talked about ancient Rome. Lupin parked the car some what down the street and looked over to the building where a steady crowd was going in and out of the place. Adele could tell just by looking that there were all kinds in that crowd. Humans, humans who were part fae and didn't know it, Were's, shifters, vamps, and even some creatures that Adele herself couldn't recognize.

Adele wanted to go inside so bad her legs were vibrating to get out of the car.

"Ever been to something like this?" Lupin said looking over at her.

"Never" Adele said shaking her head with a big smile.

"It's called Stravaganza" Lupin said looking back to the building "Just opened a few months ago. It's basically the meeting place for the younger crowd of supernaturals."

"Neat" Adele said as her shoulders scrunched up near her ears.

"Listen" Lupin said looking at the steering wheel, his green eyes almost sparkling in the darkness "We don't have to go in if you don't want to, I don't want you to get the wrong impression.."

"What kind of impression would that be?" Adele said, curious on what the Were was playing at.

"That I..." he said shrugging "That I'm the kind of guy that just sips and dips, if you get my meaning."

"Not really" Adele said honestly as a small chuckle escaped her.

"Most guys just want something from a girl" he said trying to explain "And then they leave them without giving anything back. I just want you to know I'm not like that, you just have a" he said waving his hand around her "A way about you. It makes me feel like I've never really felt before, and well...I just wanted to get you alone for a little while."

"I've been getting that a lot lately" Adele said as her eyes grew sad.

Lupin looked at her for a moment and Adele could just feel he was regretting taking her out.

"Is there someone else?" he said quietly "I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"There was someone" Adele said sniffing a bit "But I was pretty much told to stay away from him."

"That stinks" Lupin said sighing "So I guess there's really no chance right now that I can steal your heart away?"

"I'm sorry" Adele said shaking her head "But it can never really be stolen."

"Well" Lupin said bucking up and giving her a smile, his tan face spread handsomely for her as his big muscles showed through his T-shirt "I can at least show you a good time." He got out of the car then and walked around, opening the door for Adele as she got out excitedly, happy that Lupin didn't make things more complicated for her.

As they walked across the street Adele could feel the music from the building pumping through the air and reverberating through her body like a tuning fork being flicked over and over again. The bouncer at the front didn't even glance at them as Adele swiped by him, her figure clouded in the magic that poured from her skin as she entered without a second look with Lupin. He looked surprised at the bouncer, and even glanced back and forth to make sure they were not being played before running after Adele who was gravitating towards the big crowd.

Bodies pumped and moved with the beat, the vampires in their own corners while shifters and Were's moved over one another with humans and fae in between them. Every once in a while you would see a stray vampire in the throng of people, but mostly they just liked to watch.

On the ceiling were crystal like structures that hung down from the rafters, glowing different colors and almost changing with the pace of the music. Crowds of people grouped around the two bars they had on either side of the club, while upstairs people could be seen dancing on the balcony and partying like there was no tomorrow.

It was all so much for Adele to take it, the minds of people buzzing all around her, the beat of the music with the movement of bodies all around her. She suddenly grew anxious, her whole body fidgeting around all the people. Lupin sensed her tension and carefully put his big hand on her shoulder as he tried his best to yell at her through the loud boom of the music.

"It's alright!" he said in her ear "I'll look out for you! Just have fun!"

"Okay!" Adele said unsure as she moved in towards the dancing crowd. She could feel her body swaying, her hips moving with the sounds as her legs twisted and turned with her will. Adele closed her eyes and felt the music take her, her mind calm as it blocked out all the other minds buzzing around her as she simply moved and listened to the music, a technicolor dream forming around her mind.

And then suddenly, a hand grabbed her fast and she opened her eyes in a panic.

"I didn't know you were here!" Jessica said beaming in Adele's face "You jerk! If I had known you were coming I wouldn't have hitched a ride with some of the vamps from Fangtasia!"

"It was kind of late notice!" Adele said relieved to see her best friend. Jessica was dressed up in a skimpy scarlet dress, her blanket of hair in long luxurious curls while her lips sparkled ruby red. Adele looked almost too natural, her flowery blouse and shorts almost seeming tame compared to how everyone else was dressed.

"You look so cute!" Jessica said staring down at her "Like one of those fashion models or something!"

"Right" Adele said rolling her eyes "I'm totally model material."

Suddenly Lupin was at Adele's side, his protective arm placed on Adele's shoulder.

"Everything alright?" he asked staring at Jessica. Adele could tell from the way his eyes lit up at Jessica that he thought she was attractive and saw a opportunity she couldn't resist.

"This is my best friend Jessica!" Adele said almost pushing them together. Jessica eyed Lupin up and down and smiled like he was a tasty meal. Lupin almost seemed to enjoy the look and offered Jessica to dance with him, which of course her friend accepted immediately. Adele watched the two trail off and enjoyed getting back to her alone time. She moved and grooved more to the music, her mind giving up on worrying about what her parents would say when she finally got home. If anything she would just tell them she left with Lupin and Jessica, and leave it at that.

After all, she was an adult now, she could be with friends if she wanted to.

Adele then felt eyes on her, and she quickly stopped dancing to look around. Everyone bodies were moving in motion, almost like a wave from an ocean, but Adele could not find the eyes that watched her anywhere. She hesitated for a moment but finally decided it was time to open up as she closed her eyes and widened her mind, hearing everyone's thoughts.

"_I hope no one noticed the blood, I can't take another episode..."_

_ "Wow he is SO hot, if I could just get him..."_

_ "This drink tastes like shit..."_

_ "She's so beautiful if only I could just reach out and..."_

A hand fell around Adele's waist and quickly pulled her out and away from the crowd, her heart racing as she tried to get away. It was a fae of some sort, and his mind was solely on one thing and one thing only.

He dragged her from the crowd to the back of the club, her hands scratching as her legs kicked out. Finally she broke his grasp, but he quickly grabbed her and slammed her against a column. Adele could tell she was in trouble, since this was a dark area of the club and no one would think twice about a couple in the corner doing there own business.

"Let me go" Adele said her eyes burning.

"Just give me a minute" he said almost out of breath , his blonde hair plastered against his face in curls "You just smell..."

"I don't give a shit how I smell!" Adele said cussing for the first time "You let go of me or I'll burn you to ash!"

"Just let me get a little closer" he said licking his lips and pressing himself against her "Just let me get a taste..."

"Get off!" Adele screeched as she pushed him away with all her might, her hand swiping at his face as blood trickled down his cheek.

"You selfish bitch!" the guy said his eyes flaring yellow at her. Adele felt the blow coming as he charged, when suddenly the fairy was tackled by a Jame Bond looking guy in a suit. Bond hoisted the fae up, his feet dangling in the air as Bond slammed his against the wall multiple times, letting the fae fall to the ground before pounding in on his face.

"You. Do. Not. Hit. A. Lady!" he said to the fae who was completely out of it, the club probably spinning before his eyes as Bond got up and came over to Adele.

Adele felt her whole body freeze in fear, wondering if this secret agent look alike was going to hurt her as well for even being in a place like this when suddenly he softly grabbed her hand and looked her over.

"You alright?" he tried to say over the booming music. People from the club had noticed the fight and were now coming over to check on the fae who lay moaning on the ground.

Bond noticed the attention and tried to grab Adele's hand so they could go.

"No!" Adele said shaking her head with panic.

He simply sighed and looked frustrated for a moment. Then in a flash he spun her around on the different side of the column, the darkness almost hiding them both. Adele was breathing fast, scared and ready to toast this guy if he pulled anything at all with her.

Bond placed both of his hands on the column, trapping Adele between his arms. She looked around in panic, crying for Lupin or Jessica to please find her. But then she heard a strange sound.

Bond skin was cracking, or more than that, the bones under his skin were. Adele watched in amazement as she saw his body transform in front of her, the big muscles developing to a more normal state as his hair even started to drip into a different color all around. All this time he kept his head down in front of her, so that when he lifted it, Adele almost wanted to scream in joy when she saw who was her actual savior.

"Tommy!" she said excitedly as he looked up at her with a pained smile.

"You shouldn't be here" he said getting closer to her, this time Adele letting him with great ease. His face was inches from hers as Adele looked up at him with tempting eyes.

"How did you find me?" she said

"You aren't that hard to track" he said as his hands went around her body. To anyone else, they looked like the normal couple doing there thing while the masses were investigating who had beat up the blondie that lay crying on the ground. Everyone was describing a clean shaven, dark haired kind of guy, while Tommy was the total opposite of those thing, disguising them perfectly like anyone else at the club.

Adele inhaled his smell, happy to be this close to him and excited all at the same time. She watched closely as people came and went, hoping no one recognized her as the blonde that the fae had been harassing. But thankfully people passed by them without notice and Adele felt safe finally after the crowd had moved away from them.

Adele sighed from relief as Tommy regretfully moved away from her, his eyes bearing down on her that made her feel exposed in a good way.

"Everything okay here?" Lupin said out of nowhere, Jessica's hand in his "We got worried when we couldn't find you." Lupin gave Tommy a look over and then looked back at Adele.

"Hi Tommy" Jessica said with a fanged smile "Tommy is a good friend of Adele Lupin" she said wrapping her arms around Lupin's chest. Adele raised her eye brows at the two of them and Jessica simply gave her a wink.

Good for Jessica for landing someone, but that still didn't fix the little dilemma she had staring down in front of her.

"I think you should take Adele home" Tommy said looking over at the pair. His eyes were almost glowing as he looked back to Adele, clearly wanting something from her. Adele's mind was trying to close but she picked up on Tommy's thoughts like a beacon of light across a lake.

It wasn't so much of words that occupied his mind, but images...images of her. She could see the way he wanted to touch her, wanted to feel her, wanted to have her in every way possible. Adele could hardly breathe as she saw exactly what Tommy was thinking.

He wanted her. Body and soul.

And she wanted him too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jessica and Lupin offered to take Adele home as Tommy watched them all pile in a car and take off into the night. Tommy trusted the Were as much as he trusted Jessica, but he knew they would get Adele home safely.

As Tommy started to walk towards the car he had "borrowed" just for tonight he looked down at his hands once more, which were stained with the fae's blood. If he kept up this kind of rage whenever Adele was in danger, he was likely to kill someone again. And for the life of him he really did not want to do that.

Tommy got in the car and started to drive, his mind tracking Adele's smell all the way back home. He just had to keep the windows down to find his way.

He should probably leave Adele alone now, after all, her parents did not want him around her. And he could definitely tell why.

Adele was like a flower, like her parents viewed her. She needed to be protected and looked after so she could bloom bright and colorful. But Tommy saw something different in that object of a flower she was made out to be. He saw her as a amazonian flower, beautiful and magnificent, but deadly if anything should threaten her.

That still didn't mean he had any right to be smelling her.

He had returned the favor, he had saved Adele from something she probably would not have come out of right if he hadn't stepped in. He could go about his business now, he could return home, finish up the motorcycle, make a little bit of money, and stay away from women as far as he was concerned. Or just until he could move on to the next town.

Tommy found the parking lot where he had stolen the car and placed it right back to it's original place, his hands firmly closing the door so that no one else would take it for a joy ride. Then Tommy booked it across the street and continued on through the town of Bon Temps till he hit right back to Merlottes.

Tommy sighed and thought he should have a drink after all that happened tonight. He was tired, especially from the shifting he did.

"Oh shit" he said finally realizing what he had done.

He had shifted into a freaking person...

What the hell? What had caused that? Could all shifters do that or just him? Tommy shook it off and decided he should ask Sam some day whether that was normal or not. All he knew now was that if he thought about it hard enough, he could shift into anybody...

Which meant he could see Adele whenever he wanted.

"No" he said out loud shaking his head "You can't see her idiot. She's off limits remember?"

His body heard him, but it didn't like it one bit. He could feel his heart wanting to argue with him, but Tommy shut up that sucker fast before it's big mouth got him in trouble again.

Tommy went into the trailer and changed out of the suit he had also stolen into jeans and a wife beater, happy to be back in comfortable clothes again. The rumble of thunder sounded overhead and Tommy felt relieved as he slipped into bed, listening to the sound of the rain come down on the roof of the trailer, drowning out his thoughts of the night.

And of Adele.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Adele woke up the next morning tired as all get out, and spent most of the day trying to do normal things around the house like clean and watch TV, but her mind slowly drifted back to the night before, watching Tommy shift from one person to himself.

How could he possibly do that? When she had brought it up to Sam, his face had gone white and he clearly did not want to talk about it. Thankfully him and Sookie hadn't been angry at her for going out, though Alcide was a bit annoyed that she had just taken off like that. Adele promised herself she would make it up to her Were somehow, but right now she had to focus on the problem at hand.

The fae at the club had been handsy with her, but that wasn't the first time supernaturals wanted to take advantage of her. She felt more vulnerable now as an adult then she did as a child.

"Maybe I should flex up my mojo" she muttered to herself at the kitchen table as her hands flexed in and out in front of her.

Adele did not want to kill anybody, not since that episode with the shifter Daniel. That poor boy had been hallucinating and was under such fear and influence, Adele had felt awful when she had burnt him to a crisp. But she had been scared, out of control, and didn't know the extent of her powers. Now she knew what she was capable of doing, she just didn't know if she could.

What would have happened if Tommy had not come to the rescue last night? Would she have burnt up that fae boy like she threatened? Or would her fear and anger get out of control to the point where she could have hurt more than just him. She could have made that whole building explode if she wanted to and wouldn't have had a scratch on her.

She was too dangerous, too unsteady right now. She needed an anchor to keep her level so she wouldn't have to worry about burning up the entire world.

"Adele?" Sookie knocked on the wall as she walked into the kitchen "You alright?"

"Fine" Adele said quietly, her hands running through her hair as she sighed deeply.

"I know that look" Sookie said coming over to the table "You have a problem that you are conflicted about."

"It's just..." Adele said looking down at her hands "I don't know what I'm capable of anymore. I don't know if my powers are limited, or I have so many that I just don't know about yet. And if I do, how in the world can I control them?"

"I had the same problem with my telepathy" Sookie said knowing the feeling "You just have to practice turning it on and off again."

"Right" Adele said nodding, but her mind then trailed off to her other problem and she saw the opportunity to ask her mother "Mom, how is it that Tommy can shift into people?"

Sookie's eyes got wide "Did he shift into somebody?"

"Well" Adele said shrugging her shoulders "He shifted into James Bond if thats what you mean."

Sookie shook her head "I hope he stops at that then."

"Why?" Adele said confused.

"Because" Sookie said with a sigh "If Tommy keeps it up, that power will eat him alive. It's not something that every Shifter can do."

"Then why can he do it?" Adele said getting worried as dark thoughts plagued her mothers mind.

"Because he's what Shifters call a Skinwalker" Sookie said quietly "And only a shifter can turn into one, except they have to do something really awful to gain that power."

"What?" Adele said almost not wanting to know.

"They have to kill their parents" Sookie said looking Adele in the eye, knowing she had to know the truth now.

"Tommy couldn't..." Adele said covering her mouth.

But Sookie just shook her head "I could understand why he did it. Those people were not the greatest to him, and he didn't deserve the hell they put him through. But he still killed them Adele and he killed many more I'm sure, I saw him kill his father with my own eyes, and I'm telling you right now there was so much rage and hate and just...deadness in his eyes. I didn't want you a part of that sweetheart, that's why we've been so hard on you about him."

Adele shook her head "Your wrong about him, that was then when he was more animal than man, now he's..."

"Adele" Sookie said taking her daughters hand in hers "That kind of rage just doesn't leave a person. Tommy is not broken, he's ruined. And you can't fix a ruined thing."

Adele sat there for a long time, shocked and feeling very unwholesome, like a pit had grown in her stomach that was just empty and cold. The one person she thought she could have feelings for, was someone she couldn't have feelings for. Her mother was right, there was a darkness in Tommy, Adele just didn't want to see it. But she had looked in his mind, and although she found tempting images that thrilled her and left her nearly breathless, there was still something deep down in his head that made her think of a pit of darkness.

Adele closed her eyes and sighed.

She needed to leave Tommy alone.

The skies started to turn cloudy as Sookie left for work, leaving Adele alone in the house for a good while. Once the sun set though Jessica gave Sookie a call while the thunder rolled on, beaming about Lupin and how cute and nice he was. Adele felt happy for her friend, but the loneliness that grew inside of her deepened the more the night grew on.

Adele finally turned off all the lights and headed upstairs, her mind thinking only of... _him_.

* * *

Tommy knew he shouldn't be here, knew it was the wrong idea as the rain came pouring down on top of him as he looked over at the Stackhouse home, but damn it, he needed to see her.

All day his body had been literally humming, trying to find something to do, trying to keep focused at work, and trying his best not to think of Adele. He had finished the motorcycle, fixed up most of the trailer, hell...he had even gone hunting with Terry before the rain clouds came in. But there was no stopping it.

He needed Adele.

His veins lit up like fire as his heart beat solid against his chest. He was only wearing jeans and a sleeveless shit while his feet were bare against the wet ground. He had wanted to just shift tonight, shift into anything, but he was too afraid that he might shift into another person and have it be Adele. He couldn't change into her, he couldn't allow himself to be so tangled up in this girl that he changed into her, that was just wrong. So the next best thing was to see her, just to get it out of his system. All he needed was a glimpse, just a shadow of her from the light to let him know that she was home and safe.

But Tommy didn't get his shadow, so he moved closer to the house, his body coming out of the woods like some creature of the night. His hair was plastered against his face as water dripped down his skin and down from his facial hair.

And then like an angel from the Bible, Adele appeared upstairs. Her dark golden locks formed in waves down her back as she stripped from her daily clothes into a night dress. Tommy felt himself look away as she took off her shirt, not wanting to look like a perv. But as soon as he thought she was done he was looking back up at the window and felt the fire start heating up in his chest again.

She looked so lovely as he could see her standing in her room, and so sad.

It was the sadness that made him move, his head screaming that he was a dumbass and he should just stop where he was and turn back, but Tommy could feel his hands gripping the posts of the veranda and lifting himself up, dooming himself, and dooming his heart.

* * *

Adele stood in her room, a single light that dimly lit up the bedroom while her hands fiddled with her nightdress as she tried to come to a conclusion on where her heart stood. Adele felt herself start pacing around the room, her back to the window she she tried to think about what to do.

It was wrong to like Tommy, she knew it and her head kept giving her every possible reason why she should not like him.

He was a killer.

"Well so are Eric and Bill" she said to herself "And I don't see my mother throwing a fit over it."

He had deep seeded issues that Adele was scared she couldn't fix.

"Well I have issues myself" Adele hissed "And there's no reason we can't work them out together."

He wanted her, all of her, every inch and every part of her.

And that scared her the most.

Adele tried to think of an excuse to combat reason number three, but she couldn't. She was too new to this world, too inexperienced to know when to let her heart roam and when to keep it to herself. She knew she wanted him too, but what would that mean in the long run. Would he be the only one she wanted? What if she hurt Tommy on accident? What if he hurt her?

There were only questions in Adele's head, and no answers to magically give her peace.

One thing was for certain, she knew her heart called out for him. She just didn't know if he would every answer.

Suddenly Adele heard the window open from her bedroom and Adele spun around in terror.

But standing there, dripping wet, and with a look in his eyes that sent Adele's heart thumping, was Tommy.

"What are you doing here?" Adele said quietly as thunder rumbled outside.

"I had to see you" was all he said as he started to move closer to her. Adele felt herself slowly back away, knowing this was wrong, but not wanting him to leave.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you" he nearly whispered.

"I found out what you did" Adele said looking away "To your parents."

Tommy stopped and felt the want in his eyes dim "I didn't mean to...I just snapped."

"I know" she said now pressed against the wall "And I understand."

Tommy turned his head in a peculiar way and started to advance again "I've killed a lot more people though."

"I know" she said as he came up to her, his body a hairs length away from her own.

"And does that scare you?" he said quietly, his eyes drifting over her body and back to her eyes.

"Yes" Adele said in a whisper, her body trembling for him to touch her.

"Are you scared of me?" he then said as his eyes looked straight into hers.

Adele hesitated for a moment, her chest trying it's best to breathe as she stared into those perfect eyes.

"No" she breathed out.

And then Tommy crashed himself against her.

His body pressed hard against hers as his lips captured hers lustfully, taking all she had to give. Her arms wrapped around his neck as her legs parted for him perfectly, not knowing why but only knowing how. His hands gripped around her hips as they slid hard down her thighs. She felt his hands grip her ass and lift her from the wall and over to the bed, knocking the light to the floor as they crashed down together.

Adele felt her hands exploring Tommy's body, her hands lifting his soaked shirt over his head as her nails trailed down over his chest and arms. She swore she heard a lust filled growl escaped him before he buried himself in her, his hands trailing through her hair as his mouth worked over hers, hungry for her, wanting her for his own and for no one else.

He was hers. And he was making damn sure she was his.

Tommy felt nothing but want course over him, his body grinding against hers as Adele moaned loudly, loving the feeling between her legs. He swore he would come now, just watching her wriggled underneath him as he moved his hands all over her body. Then quickly, his hand flicked down to her most precious spot, and Adele gasped as he worked her over. Tommy nipped and licked all over her, her gasps and moans the gasoline to his fire. But Tommy himself was reaching his breaking point, and he couldn't leave without just getting a taste of what she was offering.

He tugged down his pants and Adele opened her legs to him, unsure but also very sure she wanted him. Tommy climbed on top of her, his manhood rubbing against her wetness before he entered.

Tommy looked down at Adele, her lovely face blushing from want and from excitement, and he knew this was something she had never done before. He kissed her softly, his hands going through her hair once more before he asked her simply "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes" Adele said kissing him back "With everything, please, yes."

Tommy felt the fire burn up inside him at her words and with that thrusted inside of her, her pained moan escaping her as it turned lustful like his own. Her legs wrapped tighter around him, driving him deeper and deeper inside of her, his owns groans escaping as he felt her bite down on his shoulder, loving the viciousness of her. She was showing her own wild animal side, and Tommy was going to take her like one. He pumped harder into her, her nails scratching down her back as his hands gripped her ass, driving himself deeper into her.

Adele could feel the blissfulness pass over her, her moans turning into cries as she felt her tipping point coming. Tommy moved harder into her, his own climax coming as he cried out her name and she his.

And then it was over, as Adele felt like a feather drifting down from the air with Tommy right along with her. He gripped her tightly, still inside her as he kissed her up and down. Adele kissed him back, her lips soft against his as she held him closer than ever before.

They stayed like that as the rain beat down outside, Adele going to the bathroom at Tommy's instruction, and then both of them lay naked with one another in her bed, their arms wrapped around each other tight, knowing nothing of the morning.

And not caring what came from it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Adele woke in the haze of the morning and smiled to herself as she felt Tommy sleeping beside her, his head cradled in her arms as his legs wrapped around her body possessively. She loved the feeling of him sleeping, the calmness that came over his hard face as he nuzzled deeper into her. Softly she stroked his misshapen locks, the brown strands growing long as they were nearly past his ears. He snored for a minute before almost shutting himself up and grabbing her tighter.

Adele finally felt calm, knowing now what she had been needing for the past couple of days. Her body cooled down, her heart content with the fact that she had made her decision, and surprisingly was okay with it. She knew her parents wouldn't be happy with her choice, but she had to follow what she felt was right.

And here in Tommy's arms was probably the most right thing she had ever done.

Adele suddenly heard footsteps coming up the stairs and the call of her name from her father. Adele panicked, throwing the covers over her body and nearly kicking Tommy out of bed. She pulled the lock on the door with her mind and hurriedly tried to get Tommy awake.

He stood up groggily, bare ass naked as he looked around fast for his pants.

"Go! Go!" Adele hissed as she tried to find some pajamas.

"Where?" he whispered back, still trying to find his shirt.

"Anywhere! Just don't be here! I can't hold the door for long!" she said as she pounced over the bed to grab a night shirt. The door handled jiggled a moment before Sam called out.

"Adele?" he said suspiciously "You in there?"

"I'm here!" Adele cried out "I'm just...having some issues!"

Tommy hurried to the open window and Sam jiggled the handle even harder.

"Adele! Open this door! Are you hurt!" Sam cried out.

"No! No I'm fine!" Adele said pushing Tommy out the window. The door suddenly opened with a BANG and Adele heard the distinct flapping of wings as she whipped around innocently to the door. Sam stood confused as Adele fixed her hair with a stretched smile.

"See?" she said looking around "I'm fine!"

"Then why was the door locked?" Sam said still watching her confused as hell.

"If you really want to know" Adele said dramatically sighing "I wasn't exactly fully dressed when you called my name. It did get pretty humid last night. Do you know how hard it is to try and get dressed when you are half awake?"

Sam made a sick face and shook his head "Okay your right, maybe I should give you some privacy. You aren't ten anymore."

"Exactly" Adele said tipping on her feet with a smile.

"But why's the window open?" Sam said suddenly.

"Fresh air?" Adele said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay..." Sam said looking at her weirdly "Well breakfast is almost ready. Might want to shower and get ready for the day."

"Will do" Adele said saluting before Sam closed the door behind him.

Adele sighed loudly and slumped against the wall. She turned and looked out the window to see Tommy's pair of pants laying on the roof below her window. Quickly she snatched them up and found Tommy's shirt before stuffing them in the bottom of her dresser.

The flapping of wings sounded and Adele turned with a big smile as she saw Tommy crouching naked in the window sill.

"Do I know how to make an exit or what?" he said quietly.

Adele rushed over and kissed him hard on the mouth before pulling away "That was definitely a different way to wake up" she said giggling.

"I'll see you later?" he asked, a wry smile on his face.

"Absolutely!" Adele said.

"Good" Tommy said giving her another kiss on the cheek "I've got a surprise for you."

"Then I'll see you later!" Adele said as Tommy shifted quickly into a bird and took off into the air. Adele pulled back, happy as she could be. She was going to spend the day with Tommy, and it didn't matter who didn't like it.

Adele showered and changed into jeans shorts and a blue scoop neck T-shirt before stepping down quickly to the kitchen. She ate breakfast fast and when she was asked where she was going Adele simply replied "I'm going out to Tommy's and don't try to stop me because it won't work. You will just have to get over the fact that I'm going to be friends with him."

Sam shrugged while Sookie stood open mouthed as Adele scooted out of the kitchen with a wave.

"Let it go" Sam said shaking his head but Sookie went right after her daughter.

"You come home at a decent hour this time!" Sookie called out.

"Will do!" Adele said waving some toast in her hand before she took off.

Adele was like a bouncing butterfly as she skipped and hopped her way to the trailer behind Merlottes. The bar was busy today since it was Saturday and people were already grabbing lunch and starting on their fun night out. Adele waved to some people she recognized, but she was more focused on getting to Tommy.

As she walked around the back she saw the motorcycle clean and shiny as it stood glistening in the sunlight. Tommy had painted it black with a silver lightning bolt decorating the back frame of the bike.

Adele thought it looked dangerous and against her better judgment she felt herself wanting to get on it at all costs. Slowly she bobbed and weaved around it like a feather, checking out all the shiny parts that Tommy had no doubt all done himself. She was certainly impressed to say the least.

Adele took her eyes away from the bike finally and focused on the trailer door as her feet moved up the porch steps. Her hand gracefully knocked and she could hear the shuffling of Tommy inside as he called out "One minute!"

Adele waited patiently outside before the door swung open and Tommy stood in jeans and a cut off plaid shirt with a small smile on his face.

"So I see you've fixed up the bike" Adele said giving him a sweet smile.

"Yea" Tommy said coming outside to check it out with Adele "It took me a while, but Sam let me work on it and I made some deals with a guy at the mechanic shop to get some of the parts."

"Oh really?" Adele said coming over beside him "What kind of deals?"

"Deals you don't need to worry about" Tommy said giving her a cautious look.

"Well then" Adele said nodding him off "Have you taken it for a ride yet?"

"A couple times" Tommy said as Adele moved on the other side of the bike "But I really haven't opened her up. I was thinking I could do that today. I thought maybe you'd like to come with me?"

Adele looked up at him with excited eyes "Really?" she said.

"Why not?" Tommy said giving her a genuine smile.

Adele loved the way he smiled at her because she noticed he hardly smiled at anyone else. He was cocky and a smart ass most of the time, but he hardly ever really smiled at people. Only for her did he show his true nature.

Tommy looked away from Adele finally and hopped on the bike. He looked towards her and motioned his head "You want to get on?"

Adele bit her lip and smiled while she nearly jumped on the bike behind Tommy. He fired up the engine, the roar of the bike almost deafening Adele.

"Hold on tight!" he yelled before taking off down the drive of Merlottes. Adele's hands gripped at Tommy's shirt, her breath getting sucked out of her as they road down the road past houses and spurts of forest and swamp. Adele felt the breeze whipping through her hair as her eyes watered from the blast of wind. But she loved the feeling of flight as they roared down the pavement.

Adele put her head on Tommy's shoulder, smelling the scent of him and the wilderness all around her. Her hands wrapped tighter around him and she could just tell Tommy was smiling.

In that moment, they were free.

Free from whatever had happened to Tommy in the past, free from Adele's powers and the responsibilities that followed. Free from people trying to keep them apart. Free from the evils of the world, with nothing but the wind at their backs and the sun that was going down over the horizon. It was beautiful, it was bliss, and it was heaven in Adele's eyes.

She could go anywhere with him, and she would if he only asked.


End file.
